Five Minute is So Fatal
by synstropezia
Summary: Kematian Nakahara Chuuya karena keterlambatan Dazai Osamu menetralkan corruption, meninggalkan lubang mendalam bagi Dazai. Maka, ia memutuskan bunuh diri sebagai penebusannya terhadap Chuuya. Saat itulah seorang dewa datang, lantas menawarkan kesempatan kepada Dazai untuk memutar ulang waktu. #BackToJuly
1. Prolog

**Five Minute is So Fatal **

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kepanjangan buat prolog, chapter, DazAtsu mendominasi di chapter 1, dll.**

**Author tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfic ini, dan semata-mata dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi, serta diikutkan pada event "time travel" untuk event bulanan di grup ffn addict.**

* * *

_"Aku menggunakan corruption karena percaya padamu."_

Kalimat itu berhenti menghangatkan dada, semenjak eksistensinya ditangisi air mata yang tidak lagi tahu, kapan waktu terbaik untuk berhenti.

Dazai Osamu bertekuk lutut di hadapan ketakutan terbesarnya–adalah hari di mana Nakahara Chuuya meregang nyawa, karena keterlambatan Dazai menetralisasi _corruption_. Lima menit lalu, Dazai boleh saja dibuat bersinar oleh kepercayaan dirinya yang meyakini; ia kembali berhasil. Lima menit setelahnya dalam waktu sesingkat itu pula, Dazai justru dihancurkan berkeping-keping–dirinya tak mendapati apa pun, selain perpisahan dalam bisu.

_TAP ... TAP ... TAP ..._

Genggaman Dazai di pergelangan tangan Chuuya kian erat, kala telinganya menangkap suara langkah kaki. Jika pemuda atau pemudi itu adalah musuh, maka Dazai rela dibunuh demi menyusul Chuuya ke dunia lain. Andaikata hanya rekannya ... bisakah mereka berhenti mengucapkan omong kosong?

"Bunuh saja aku." Langkah tersebut terhenti usai diminta demikian. Rasa lelah menjadikan Dazai malas, untuk sekadar menengok dan memastikan siapa sosok di belakang punggungnya.

"Ini Atsushi, Dazai-_san_."

"Mau apa kamu kemari?"

"Tentu saja mengajakmu pulang. Kita harus kembali ke agensi." Tanpa memahami situasi Dazai si penjemput mengulurkan tangan. Namun, langsung ditepis sembari Dazai memperlihatkan wajah muak kepada Atsushi.

"Agensi apanya? Berhenti bercanda, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Tetapi rumah kita memang agensi."

"BANGUNAN YANG HANCUR LEBUR SEPERTI ITU BUKAN LAGI AGENSI!" Mereka kehilangan segalanya semenjak kehadiran 'buku'. Dunia terus mengulang tragedi demi merebut hal yang berharga dari orang-orang, tanpa pernah merasa puas sampai semua tinggal ketiadaan.

"Lalu kita mau ke mana? Yosano-_sensei _dan_ Saichou_ menunggu di sana."

"Pergi saja duluan. Aku ingin menemani Chuuya di sini."

"Nakahara-_san_ bilang sesuatu padaku sebelum menggunakan _corruption_." Untuk yang satu itu Atsushi ingin meminta maaf. Harusnya ia lebih peka, karena Dazai dalam suasana berkabung.

"Apa katanya?"

"'Semua ini kulakukan demi Yokohama'. Begitu kata Nakahara-_san_." Ini adalah omong kosong yang Dazai maksud. Kenapa mereka selalu membahasnya, walau kota ini tidak melindungi siapa pun selain membiarkan warga-warganya terkapar?

Apa Yokohama adalah bangunan runtuh sejauh mata memandang? Mayat-mayat bergelimpangan di segala sudut? Ataukah teror yang menguasai seisi kota? Tidak ada Yokohama yang Chuuya cintai di sini. Semua telah mati entah itu senja di atap apartemen, keramaian pusat perbelanjaan, bahkan biru laut yang menjadi cinta pertama bagi para warga–kepala mereka hanya dipenuhi gundah, kesah dan resah tanpa memikirkan nyawa sendiri.

Chuuya mau melindungi apa dari kota yang tumbang ini? Kematiannya bukanlah wujud cinta terhadap Yokohama, melainkan kesia-siaan karena di akhir ia tidak mengubah apa pun.

"Yokohama apanya coba? Ini bukan kota yang kita kenal lagi ..." balas Dazai menggeleng. Tatapannya sudah mati rasa, membuat ia tak memikirkan apa pun mengenai keruntuhan di sekitar.

"Hancur sekalipun tempat ini tetap Yokohama, Dazai-_san_."

"Bagiku tidak, Atsushi-_kun_. Yokohama bukan lagi Yokohama, semenjak semua hal direbut dariku bahkan Chuuya. Bagaimana jika setelah ini adalah kamu, Yosano-_sensei_ atau _Saichou_?"

"Soal itu–" _GREP! _Sisa tenaganya Dazai gunakan untuk mencengkeram bahu Atsushi. Pandangan mereka bertemu dengan cara yang tidak menyenangkan, dan Atsushi risau sehingga memalingkan wajah.

"Hey ... kita kabur saja dari sini, yuk."

"Ka-kabur? Dazai-_san_ ini bicara apa? Yokohama membutuhkan kita. Masa pergi begitu saja?"

"Habisnya melindungi kota yang sudah hancur tidak berpengaruh apa pun. Memang Atsushi-_kun_ tidak ingin hidup dengan damai? Kita bisa melakukannya kalau kabur."

"Kemudian Dazai-_san _mau menyia-nyiakan perjuangan teman-teman? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya. Nakahara-_san_ akan kecewa juga, bukan?"

"Bukan hanya Yokohama yang ada di dunia ini. Kalau Atsushi-_kun_ tidak mau, aku akan membawa Chuuya saja dan–"

_BUMMM!_

Ledakan besar terjadi di sekitar mereka. Reruntuhan gedung tinggal serpihan-serpihan kecil di atas tanah. Sebuah lubang bahkan tercipta, dan tampak menganga lebar sewaktu Dazai melihat dari kejauhan. Pemandangan tersebut perlahan lenyap, karena Atsushi menambah kecepatan lari. Air mata melindungi Dazai dengan membuat pandangannya mengabur. Tangisan itu amat pilu karena sangat diam–sudah kehilangan suara akibat terlalu terbiasa terluka.

"Chuuya ... Atsushi-_kun_ ... kamu belum ... membawanya." Tangan kiri Dazai menggapai-gapai udara. Bagian kanannya buntung gara-gara ledakan bom, dan tertinggal bersama mayat Chuuya yang gosong.

"Setelah ini aku berjanji akan menguburnya. Dazai-_san_ pulang, ya, ke agensi? Nanti kita ke rumah sakit."

Siapa yang membutuhkan rumah sakit? Meski anak-anak memiliki selotip, susternya pintar merangkai kata-kata mesra, dan dokter pandai merajut harapan dari omong kosong–semua itu tidaklah cukup untuk menutup lubang di hati Dazai.

(Hal yang bisa menutupnya adalah kematian itu sendiri)

* * *

Seminggu berlalu sejak kepergian Chuuya. Jumlah pertempuran meningkat drastis, begitupun kematian warga yang mayatnya dibakar besar-besaran–mengadakan pemakaman, menangisi tanah merah, dan berdoa kepada Maha Esa terlalu memberatkan mereka yang hari-harinya dihantui teror. Melahap air mata dari waktu ke waktu lebih dari cukup untuk mengenyangkan perut, serta membunuh hasrat berduka.

Kini bukan hanya kota yang mati, melainkan pula para warga karena mengembalikan harapan kepada mereka adalah kemustahilan.

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Suara ketukan yang ragu-ragu diciptakan oleh seorang pengunjung. Pintu kamar 404 hanya dipandangi mata nilanya, tanpa keberanian untuk membesuk sang pasien.

"Dazai ... _san_ ...? Aku masuk, ya."

Hening merespons ucapan tersebut. Si pembesuk yang merupakan anggota agensi, yakni Nakajima Atsushi meletakkan bunga liar ke dalam vas. Tatapannya memperhatikan Dazai dari ujung kepala hingga kaki -memastikan pemuda jangkung itu baik-baik saja. Ia mempertahankan posisi sebagai pengamat lima menit lamanya. Tak kunjung menarik kursi untuk diduduki, bahkan menyembunyikan kantong kresek berisi kotak nasi di belakang punggung.

"Dazai-_san_ ... aku ..."

"Hn?" gumam Dazai yang masih sibuk menontoni jendela. Mungkin dengan menyaksikan putih awan, hatinya ikut cerah dan warna biru langit terlukis di matanya yang separuh hidup separuh mati.

"Maaf ... aku ... minta maaf." Perlahan-lahan kepala Dazai menengok pada Atsushi. Mata cokelat Dazai tampak pucat–memudar seolah-olah ia hidup dalam kematian, sementara jiwanya kosong melompong.

"Kemarin setelah mengantarmu ke rumah sakit. Aku langsung pergi mencari Nakahara-_san_. Namun, tidak ada di sekitar puing yang waktu itu meledak. Te-tentu saja aku juga berkeliling, tetapi sangat sulit karena ada banyak mayat."

"Oh."

"Apa Dazai-_san_ marah?"

Menemukan jawabannya bukanlah keinginan Atsushi. Terserah Dazai untuk marah atau dendam, karena bocah harimau itu bersikeras melarikan diri. Kebaikan Atsushi yang selalu keterlaluan menjadikan dia memaklumi apa pun keputusan Dazai. Namun, Chuuya bukan tipikal seperti Atsushi. Jika ia tahu si idiot perban bertengkar dengan juniornya karena mayatnya, Chuuya pasti marah bahkan menjitak Dazai. Mungkin sangat kecewa, atau sedih bukan main.

Hidup Atsushi seharusnya lebih berharga, dibandingkan seseorang yang telah mati. Jika orang sebaik itu hadir di sekitar Dazai, ia tetap bisa menemukan kebahagiaan di dunia yang gersang oleh penderitaan ini, bukan?

"Ada yang mengganggumu?"

"..." Percakapan mereka belum bahkan mustahil bergerak. Atsushi harus memikirkan sesuatu agar Dazai tertarik membuka mulut.

"Apa soal _Saichou_ dan Yosano-_sensei_?"

"Yosano-_sensei _sudah mati. _Saichou_ kritis." Selama seminggu itu pula, Dazai dan Atsushi kehilangan seorang rekannya. Entah ketua agensi mereka–Fukuzawa Yukichi akan menyusul atau bertahan. Akan tetapi, memilih bernapas pun tidaklah berguna, bukan?

"_Saichou_ pasti sembuh! Kita hanya perlu percaya padanya."

"Buat apa? Aku bahkan tidak memercayai diriku sendiri." Mustahil setelah Dazai gagal menyelamatkan Chuuya. Ini salahnya yang terlalu meremehkan waktu, sehingga lima menit dinilai sebelah mata.

"Aku yakin Nakahara-_san_ tidak menyalahkan Dazai-_san_. Semua yang Nakahara-_san_ lakukan telah dipikirkan matang-matang, dan ini demi Yokohama."

Sebenarnya bagaimana cara mereka mengenali puing-puing ini sebagai Yokohama? Dazai hilang gambaran akan kota itu. Semua hanya berwarna merah di kepalanya, karena Dazai terus menyaksikan kematian tanpa jeda.

"Jika aku datang lima menit lebih cepat Chuuya pasti masih hidup."

"Dazai-_san_ juga manusia. Jangan memaksakan dirimu seperti itu."

"Siapa peduli aku manusia atau bukan? Chuuya selalu memercayaiku meski berkata ingin membunuhku. Tetapi, aku mengkhianatinya dua kali." Yang pertama adalah Dazai meninggalkan Port Mafia. Kali kedua tentu saja, saat ia gagal menyelamatkan Chuuya dari _corruption_.

"Baik Dazai-_san_ maupun Nakahara-_san _sudah tahu, bukan, jika suatu saat Dazai-_san_ bisa saja tidak tepat waktu?"

"TETAPI KENAPA HARUS SEKARANG?! CHUUYA SUSAH PAYAH BERTARUNG DEMI MELINDUNGI YOKOHAMA. NAMUN, KOTA INI TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA PUN! YOKOHAMA JUSTRU MEMBIARKAN CHUUYA MATI!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Dazai–", "KOTA INI MEREBUT CHUUYA DARIKU! AKU JUGA GAGAL MELINDUNGINYA, MESKIPUN TAHU YOKOHAMA TAK DAPAT DIANDALKAN!" _PLAKKK! _Tanpa disengaja tangan Dazai menampar pipi Atsushi. Kantong kresek yang disembunyikan di belakang punggungnya terjatuh, akibat Atsushi terlalu kaget.

"APA SALAH JIKA AKU BILANG DIRIKU MEMBENCI YOKOHAMA?! KALAU AKU BERKATA ... semua ini sangat melelahkan ... meskipun aku ... penegak ... kebenaran?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Dazai-_san._ Lampiaskan saja semuanya."

Dibandingkan melanjutkan kenaifannya Atsushi memeluk Dazai. Kening sang senior dibenamkan pada dadanya, agar sehari itu saja Dazai terbebaskan dengan menjadi lemah. Atsushi selalu menyadari luka itu telah menumpuk, bahkan menebal dari jauh-jauh waktu. Rengkuhan ini bahkan tak menyentuh permukaan luka Dazai–hanya mengikis udara di sekitar Dazai yang tidak berarti apa pun, selain angin segar menumpang lewat.

(Namun, Atsushi ingin menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Dazai. Sejak awal, ia selalu menyayangi sang senior meski–)

_JLEB!_

Meski Dazai kerap kali menyebalkan bahkan egois. Begitulah yang Atsushi pikirkan, dan itu terbukti benar.

"Dazai ... _san_ ...?" _UHUK! _Mulutnya memuntahkan darah segar. Pandangan Atsushi berkunang-kunang. Ia nyaris ambruk jika Dazai melepas pelukan.

"Jika itu kamu pasti pergi ke surga, Atsushi-_kun_." Pisau buah yang sejak awal Dazai sembunyikan kini diperlihatkan. Ujungnya menembus perut Atsushi, membuat darah merembes dari sana.

"Apa yang Dazai-_san_ ... lakukan ...?"

"Maaf. Aku harus melakukannya. Atsushi-_kun_ pasti akan mengganggu." Selain pisau buah Dazai pun menyiapkan tali tambang. Namun, satu kali tusukan belumlah cukup sehingga Dazai melakukannya berkali-kali.

"Jangan meminta harimaumu untuk regenerasi, paham?" Dengan cepat lengan Atsushi disuntik. Obat bius itu Dazai minta dari seorang suster yang ia cuci otaknya–metode sejenis ini lumrah di mafia, dan untuk kali pertama Dazai berterima kasih pada Mori Ougai yang telah mengajarinya.

Susah payah Dazai mengikat tubuh dan tangan Atsushi, lantas menguncinya di kamar mandi. Teriakan tertahan memenuhi seisi kamar. Mati-matian pula Atsushi memukul pintu menggunakan kakinya, sementara Dazai menggantungkan tali di langit-langit kamar. Ia siap gantung diri, mumpung suster telah melakukan pengecekan.

"Tunggu aku, Chuuya. Kamu pasti di neraka, bukan?"

Orang yang bunuh diri pasti ke neraka, bukan? Dazai telah merelakan dirinya kepada maut, sekaligus melepaskan senyum terlebar yang membuang segala penyesalan.

* * *

Lorong panjang dan gelap adalah pemandangan yang pertama kali menyambut Dazai. Suara langkahnya tak bergema, walau di sini amat sepi. Selain menengok ke kiri atau kanan pula, Dazai mengubah arah jalannya menjadi berbelok. Namun, ia kembali lurus seolah-olah menegaskan; hanya terdapat satu jalur untuk selamat dari semua ini.

Ya. Dazai tidak peduli selama diizinkan menebus penyesalannya. Asalkan ujung lorong ini mempertemukan dia dengan Chuuya, berjalan sejauh apa pun bukan masalah.

_"Tetapi lorong ini memang panjang banget, ya. Bagaimana kalau–"_

_DEG!_

Pemikiran itu terputus karena dua hal. Pertama: Dazai justru mendengar debaran jantungnya sendiri, dan itu sangat keras hingga memekakkan telinga. Kedua; ia menemukan pintu kayu polos yang terdapat gantungan bertuliskan '_welcome_'. Dazai tidak terlalu memikirkannya, sehingga pemuda jangkung itu melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, Dazai malah kembali ke pintu tersebut, meski ia mencoba berlari sampai memejamkan mata.

_"Mau bagaimana lagi~ Aku kehabisan pilihan."_

_TOK ... TOK ... TOK ..._

Dengan santai Dazai mengetuk pintu, dan terbuka begitu saja tanpa seorang pun memutar kenop. Pandangannya disambut oleh rak buku yang membentang dari ujung ke ujung. Perpustakaan raksasa itu juga memiliki air mancur kecil di tengah ruangan. Cahaya tampak beterbangan dalam wujud peri, menjadikan tempat tersebut amat terang karena lampu turut menyala.

Namun, tangga di belakang air mancur paling menarik perhatian Dazai. Usai mengecek setiap rak buku pula, ia memutuskan naik karena tidak menemukan pintu rahasia.

"Sudah puas menggeledahnya, Tuan Dazai Osamu?" Sebelum tamu bersangkutan tiba di ujung tangga, penunggu perpustakaan lebih dulu menginterupsi langkahnya. Dazai segera naik, dan menghampiri meja bundar tempat seseorang duduk.

"Menyambut tamu harus dengan menatap wajahnya, dong~ Masa membelakangi?" Sekarang ini Dazai sebatas melihat punggungnya. Orang itu menggunakan gaun putih tanpa lengan, serta memiliki suara yang entah bagaimana familier dengan kenalan Dazai.

"Sebelumnya berjanjilah kamu tidak akan kaget."

"Maksudmu kaget akan kecantikanmu atau apa?"

"Ini melebihi kecantikan seorang wanita, Tuan Dazai Osamu."

Sewaktu mereka bertatapan, pandangan Dazai terbelalak dengan alasan tak terduga; wajah orang itu seratus persen menyerupai Nakahara Chuuya, begitupun suara yang didengarnya. Entah terjadi apa di sini. Atmosfer di sekitar mendadak berat membuat Dazai menggigil.

"Chuu ... ya ...?"

"Jangan salah paham dulu, Tuan Dazai Osamu. Aku hanya meminjam wujudnya, kok."

"Mau apa kau?" Sembarang meminjam wujud Chuuya. _Orang itu_ mustahil melakukannya karena bosan, kurang pekerjaan atau sekadar iseng. Dazai tahu dari mata biru yang tidak menyiratkan rasa geli, melainkan terus menekannya dengan keseriusan.

"Hahaha ... ya ampun. Pelan-pelan saja, Tuan Dazai Osamu. Pertama-tama, silakan duduk terlebih dahulu." Hanya dengan memetik jari sebuah kursi tahu-tahu muncul. Dazai mengeceknya terlebih dahulu untuk berjaga-jaga, apabila orang itu memasang jebakan aneh.

"Karena Tuan Dazai Osamu sangat curiga padaku. Kamu kuizinkan bertanya apa pun, sebelum aku menjelaskan."

"Pertama-tama berhenti memanggilku 'Tuan Dazai Osamu', itu terlalu panjang. Pertanyaanku ada dua, yaitu, 'siapa kau?' dan 'kenapa aku bisa tiba di perpustakaan ini?'"

"Singkat saja, aku adalah seorang dewa. Tuan Dazai Osamu bisa tiba di sini, karena diriku memutuskan untuk memberimu kesempatan besar."

"Kesempatan besar?" Pembicaraan telah masuk pada inti. Memusingkan nama panggilan meski Dazai dibuat risi tidaklah penting, karena dia sadar dewa yang satu ini keras kepala.

"Aku sudah mengetahui riwayat hidupmu. Secara singkatnya, Tuan Dazai Osamu kehilangan Nakahara Chuuya seminggu lalu, karena kamu terlambat menetralkan kemampuannya. Setelah itu kamu memutuskan gantung diri sebagai bentuk penebusanmu."

"Ya. Kira-kira begitulah."

"Penebusanmu tidak seratus persen tulus, Tuan Dazai Osamu."

Dewa sinting itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Dazai. Seringai ala Chuuya, dan ketawa gila macam sang eksekutif mafia menggunakan _corruption_ memenuhi pendengarannya dengan rasa muak. Dazai akan muntah, jika si dewa sinting tidak menghentikannya lantas berdeham, guna meluruskan percakapan.

"Meski kau sangat ingin mati, aku tahu sekali ada sebuah keinginan tersirat di dalam dirimu. Kemauan yang sangat kuat, dibandingkan menyusul Nakahara Chuuya ke neraka."

"Lanjutkan."

"Tuan Dazai Osamu sangat ingin memutar waktu, untuk kembali pada lima menit yang lalu sebelum Nakahara Chuuya meninggal. Kehadiranku di sini adalah demi mewujudkan keinginanmu itu."

"Sayang sekali kau salah~ Aku tidak ingin kembali pada lima menit yang lalu, jika kesempatan seperti itu benar-benar ada."

"Mana mungkin dewa sepertiku gagal menebak manusia."

"Jika kesempatan seperti itu benar-benar ada, aku ingin melompati dibandingkan memutar waktu. Kau tahu? Misalnya seperti mencari sebuah garis dunia, di mana aku dan Chuuya hidup."

"Jadi Tuan Dazai Osamu ingin melompati waktu yang berbeda-beda, sampai kamu menemukan dunia di mana kalian berdua hidup?"

"Begitulah~ Bahkan jika aku bisa menyelamatkan Chuuya dengan tiba lima menit lebih cepat, dia bisa saja mati karena hal lain. Mungkin kalau melompati waktu, aku akan menemukan sebuah dunia yang bebas dari Port Mafia dan Agensi Detektif Bersenjata."

"Menarik sekali. Aku terima permintaanmu itu."

Suara petikan jari kembali terdengar. Kertas kontrak, pena bulu angsa, dan sekotak tinta hitam menggantikan buku-buku di atas meja. Isi perjanjiannya hanya tiga poin–dirangkum dengan singkat, padat, juga jelas, walau terdapat nilai minus di tulisan.

"Silakan tanda tangan di sini," ucap sang dewa menunjuk kolom yang dimaksud. Dazai tidak langsung melakukannya, karena ia curiga pada suatu hal.

"Aku hanya bisa melompati waktu sebanyak tiga kali. Kondisinya adalah apabila Chuuya meninggal dalam dunia yang kusinggahi. Penempatannya dilakukan secara acak, sehingga aku tidak tahu apakah langsung ketemu atau harus mengulang sampai kesempatanku habis."

"Namanya juga taruhan."

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak menemukan garis dunia di mana kami hidup bersama, setelah menggunakan tiga kesempatan?"

"Itu urusan belakangan, Tuan Dazai Osamu. Sekarang tanda tangan kontraknya, dan nikmati lompatan waktumu yang pertama."

Kontrak ditandatangani cepat. Semua mendadak putih, dan hal terakhir yang Dazai lihat adalah; seringai sang dewa seperti monster yang menari-nari di atas penderitaan korbannya.

_Petualangan ini jelas tidak akan mudah._

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Kalian ga salah baca kok, ini emang bersambung hehehe. aku bakal bikin ini jadi chapter dan ya, doakan bisa update seminggu sekali. buat yang nyari hint soukoku, tenang di next chapter bakalan bejibun. aku butuh DazAtsu buat prolog aja kok~ oke thx buat yang udah baca, fav, follow, review, aku menghargai apapun yang kalian berikan padaku meski cuma numpang lewat, ahay. see you in next chapter! dan buat yang mau gabung grup ffn addict, bisa kirim no wa lewat PM.


	2. First Time Loop

**Chapter 2: First Time Loop**

**Disclaimer: Asagiri Kafka & Harukawa Sango.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, kepanjangan, alur lambat, dll. **

* * *

Dazai merasa matanya terpejam sangat lama. Kehangatan seperti membelai wajah sang pemuda–mungkin sinar matahari, lampu, atau entahlah karena tubuhnya begitu berat, seolah-olah menanggung seisi dunia. Perlahan namun pasti Dazai memulai dari menggerakkan jemari. Mula-mula hanya kelingking yang merespons, lantas diikuti jempol, telunjuk–semua berjalan normal hingga Dazai dikejutkan sebuah guncangan besar.

"Bangun, Dazai-_nii_! Kamu bakal terlambat di hari pertama sekolah kalau begini."

Panggilan menggelikan macam apa itu? Usai tubuhnya ditindih badan mungil seorang perempuan, Dazai bisa bangun dengan mudah bahkan memiliki tenaga untuk terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Bocah ini–yang sekarang tengah bermanja-manja dengan menggesek-gesekkan kepalanya ke perut Dazai, adalah Elise yang di masa lalu merupakan Port Mafia–anak kecil kesayangan Mori Ougai.

"Elise-_chan_! Apa Dazai-_kun _belum bangun?" Sedangkan suara itu milik Mori Ougai–mantan bosnya di Port Mafia. Menilik seluruh kejadian ini Dazai ingin tertawa geli, saking tidak habis pikir.

"Sudah, kok! Aku dan Dazai-_nii_ akan segera ke ruang makan!"

"Elise-_chan_ duluan saja~ Kakak mau siap-siap dulu. Sarapannya jangan dihabiskan, ya?"

"Makanya Dazai-_nii_ harus cepat-cepat. Menu hari ini sosis goreng kesukaanku soalnya," ujar Elise riang yang Dazai respons dengan tertawa ringan. Untuk meresapi peran sebagai kakak, pemuda jangkung itu sampai mengelus rambut pirangnya.

Mereka sama-sama keluar kamar menghampiri tujuan masing-masing. Selesai mandi di bawah guyuran shower, mengenakan seragam dengan _blazer_ biru dongker, dan terakhir mengecek tas Dazai bersiap menuju ruang makan. Sepiring sosis goreng, _baccon_, dilengkapi telur mata sapi tampak mengepulkan uap hangat yang menggoda. Mori melemparkan senyum tipis pada Dazai yang menggangguk kecil, kemudian ikut duduk di samping Elise.

"Meskipun baru seminggu di sini, jangan sungkan untuk menganggapnya seperti rumah sendiri."

"Terima kasih, Mori-_san_. Aku menghargai kebaikanmu." Barusan bilang apa dia? Kalau diingat-ingat lagi Dazai malah geli sendiri, karena bos mafia menjadi ayah rumah tangga sekarang.

"Ada kabar dari orang tuamu?"

"Entahlah. Tidak ada panggilan masuk atau SMS sewaktu dicek." Mengejutkannya lagi ternyata Mori lumayan berbakat–telur mata sapi buatan beliau enak, atau katakan saja semua yang di piring ini nikmat.

"Orang tua Dazai-_nii_ di New York untuk bekerja, kan? Kenapa Dazai-_nii_ tidak ikut bersama mereka saja?"

"Nanti kalau aku ke New York Elise-_chan_ akan kesepian. Lagi pula kapan lagi aku bisa tinggal di sini bersamamu dan Mori-_san_?"

Sarapan yang mengenyangkan, obrolan hangat di meja makan, tawa renyah dari mulut penuh _baccon_–pemandangan ini memang asing, namun Dazai langsung menyukainya tanpa banyak berpikir. Piring Elise sudah kosong sebelum Mori dan Dazai. Bus sekolah berwarna kuning menjemputnya di depan rumah, kemudian Elise melambai-lambai riang sebagai salam perpisahan–teman-teman SD-nya bahkan mengikuti dengan antusias.

"Omong-omong Mori-_san_ tidak bekerja?" tanya Dazai sembari mengeluarkan sepeda dari garasi. Entah bagaimana ia seperti terbiasa, sampai tahu harus melakukan apa.

"Taneda-_dono_ memberiku cuti setelah lembur tiga hari berturut-turut. Nanti malam mau jalan-jalan bersama?"

"Boleh~ Kuharap kau tidak tiba-tiba mendapat panggilan bekerja atau semacamnya."

"Tenang saja, Taneda-_dono_ sudah berjanji tidak ingin mengganggu. Hirotsu-_dono_ juga akan menggantikanku jika ada pasien." Mereka jadi dokter ternyata. Sekarang Dazai penasaran dengan yang lainnya, terutama Chuuya karena dialah alasan dari penjelajahan waktu ini.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu~"

"Hati-hati, Dazai-_kun_. Sepertinya kamu akan terlambat." Sedangkan Elise tidak, karena jam masuk mereka berbeda. Menjadi murid SMA kelas dua memang berat, ya.

Sepeda pun lepas landas membelah sepinya jalanan yang sesekali dilewati orang-orang. Terkadang pula Dazai menatap biru langit di mana awan putih berarak, lantas mengukirkan senyuman lebar karenanya. Tak ada merah yang menguasai pandang, puing-puing bangunan, wajah frustrasi atau petaka sejenis itu. Yokohama benar-benar damai membuat Dazai dapat mengenalinya lagi dengan utuh.

Mungkin, dan semoga saja garis dunia ini memang tempat yang Dazai cari. Kini ia tinggal mengecek keadaan Chuuya, entah di manakah pemuda itu.

_"Ternyata jadi anak sekolah tidak buruk." _Baru saja Dazai bergembira, tiba-tiba datanglah seseorang yang ia kenal sebagai Kunikida Doppo. Guru muda ini–kelihatan dari seragamnya yang pakai jas hitam, buru-buru memarkirkan sepeda diselingi mengecek jam tangan.

"Cepat parkirkan sepedamu, dan kita ke kelas! Jangan bersantai di hari pertamamu, Dazai Osamu!"

"Heee ...~ Ternyata ada guru yang terlambat. Boleh tahu kenapa, Kunikida-_sensei_?"

"Putri saya mendadak demam tinggi tadi pagi. Jadi– Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Dazai!"

"Kalau Anda terburu-buru seperti itu nanti cepat tua, lho. Lagi pula kita hanya terlambat–", "LIMA MENIT JUGA BERHARGA! Jalan secepat mungkin, paham?!" potong Kunikida yang tidak menyadari ekspresi Dazai berubah. Padahal ia ingin bilang 'sedikit'–bukan berniat memperjelas waktu.

Kalimat 'lima menit' tetap mendatangkan kelabu pada tatapannya yang sampai kapan pun, mustahil dihapuskan dari benak. Ketika suara pintu terdengar digeser, dan Kunikida memasuki kelas Dazai sesegera mungkin memperbaiki ekspresi. Ia berhasil berdiri di hadapan teman-temannya dengan memekarkan senyum. Perkenalan Dazai berjalan lancar, sampai Kunikida memberitahu tempat duduknya.

"Bangkumu ada di barisan paling belakang, di samping kiri cewek bernama Nakahara Chuuya yang rambutnya oranye."

Ah, ya ... Dazai menemukannya dengan cepat, dan langsung melangkah. Para murid diperintahkan membuka cetak halaman 45. Seluruh pandagan fokus pada gambar balok serta kubus yang Kunikida buat, sementara Dazai justru memandangi wajah samping Chuuya. Teman sebangkunya ini asyik menggambar sesuatu entah apa–kehalangan tubuhnya ditambah Kunikida tidak mengizinkan.

"Jangan menggodanya di saat pelajaran, Dazai." Seketika yang bersangkutan terperanjat. Apa di dunia ini Kunikida memiliki kesaktian semacam, 'mengetahui siapa yang rusuh tanpa menengok ke belakang?'.

"Murid baru itu menggoda Chuuya? Seleranya buruk banget!"

"Namanya juga masih baru. Mana tahu siapa itu Chuuya. Dari luar memang cantik lagian." Ada dua murid mengesalkan yang nyaris Dazai hajar, apabila Kunikida tidak melempar kapur ke arah mereka. Dengan wajah marah ia melotot membuat seisi kelas menciut.

"Kalau kalian berisik lagi besok kita langsung ulangan!"

Mendengar ancaman tersebut para murid menjawabnya dengan rajin mencatat. Pelajaran matematika bersama Kunikida adalah yang terburuk, terlebih guru perfeksionis itu memberikan segudang PR sebelum fisika dimulai. Untungnya tidak ada tambahan tugas, sehingga mereka tak terlalu mengeluh di jam istirahat.

Namun, rasa-rasanya pula jantung Dazai nyaris copot lagi, karena menemukan bekal yang diikat menggunakan kain pink bercorak _hello kitty_–ini jelas milik Elise.

"Pfttt ... ternyata lo enggak sejantan yang gue kira, ya." Kalau Tachihara Michizo menjadi preman sekolah Dazai tidak terkejut. Ia mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebar yang langsung Dazai sambut.

"Tachihara Michizo. Lo Dazai Osamu, kan, kalau gue enggak salah ingat?"

"Tepat sekali~ Senang bertemu denganmu, Tachihara-_kun_."

Biasa saja, sih, sebenarnya. Dazai lebih senang jika diperbolehkan mengobrol dengan Chuuya, meski murid-murid yang mengerubungi dia seolah-olah melarang. Kebanyakan cewek menanyakan latar belakangnya berujung meminta kontak, sedangkan yang cowok bersikukuh mengajak Dazai masuk klub olahraga–malahan Tachihara paling bersemangat, ketika seorang temannya menyebut bisbol.

"Menurut gue lo cocok jadi _catcher_!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau~ Bermain bisbol itu melelahkan." Yang ada sekujur tubuhnya pegal linu, atau menjadi samsak. Nanti kegantengan Dazai berkurang drastis.

"Bagaimana kalau klub menggambar? Kami kekurangan orang." Jadi teringat Chuuya yang masih sibuk menggurat pensil. Siswi mungil itu betul-betul asyik sampai melupakan roti yakisoba, dan kotak susu yang menganggur di atas meja.

Melihat kotak susu dengan logo kepala sapi yang khas itu membuat Dazai tersenyum tipis, karena Chuuya tetaplah Chuuya meskipun roda takdir mereka belum bergerak.

"Apa Chuuya ikut klubnya?" Mendadak cowok yang barusan mengajaknya menundukkan kepala. Raut wajah murid-murid lain pun berubah ngeri, tampak enggan, juga sangat kusut seakan-akan pertanyaan Dazai menyeramkan.

"Ti ... tidak. Nakahara-_san_ tak ikut klub apa pun."

"Santai, santai~ Kenapa wajah kalian tegang begitu coba? Nakahara Chuuya juga manusia, kok."

"Dazai. Soal itu–" _BRAKKK! _Kursi yang terjungkal bebas menghentikan omongan Tachihara. Murid-murid di sekitar Dazai spontan memalingkan wajah, ketika Chuuya membawa pergi buku sketsa beserta alat tulis. Sebelum keluar kelas, Chuuya lebih dulu berhenti untuk membisikkan Dazai sesuatu.

"Mengobrol saja dengan mereka tanpa membawa-bawa diriku, **paham?**"

Saking marahnya Chuuya sampai menekan kata terakhir, bahkan meninggalkan roti yakisoba dan kotak susu yang baru disentuh sedikit. Tentu bukan maksud Dazai membuat cewek judes itu kesal, sehingga ia berniat menyusulnya untuk meluruskan permasalahan.

"Biasanya dia ke mana?" Semua memilih diam, dan balik ke kursi masing-masing. Sewaktu pandangan Dazai menemui sepasang manik Tachihara, si preman sekolah menghela napas gara-gara kehabisan ide.

"Nanti juga lo tahu kenapa Chuuya dihindari."

"Ceritakan saja sekarang. Tingkah kalian benar-benar membuatku bingung tahu."

"Gue enggak tahu apa urusan lo sama Chuuya. Hanya satu hal yang bisa gue katakan, hati-hati dan kalau bisa jangan dekat-dekat sama dia."

Ternyata benar, petualangan ini tidak akan mudah.

* * *

Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore ketika bel pulang berdering. Jingga perlahan-lahan matang untuk menyempurnakan senja di hari Senin ini. Pemandangan membosankan itu lagi-lagi sukses membuat Dazai terkagum-kagum, mengingat sebelumnya ia melupakan rasa dari langit yang seolah-olah selalu menangis, walau tidak hujan. Ia malas mengendarai sepeda, sehingga digiring saja sambil bersenandung.

"Kamu tidak bisa bunuh diri ganda, jika hanya seorang diri~"

Nada lagunya betul-betul membikin nostalgia. Mungkin terakhir kali Dazai menyanyikan itu adalah sebelum Chuuya meregang nyawa, saat mereka menikmati senja Yokohama di atas puing-puing bangunan yang bersedih.

_"Rambutmu mirip dengan warna langit sore, ya. Kalau Chuuya meninggal apa Yokohama tidak akan memiliki senja lagi?"_

Itu adalah pertanyaan konyol yang selalu bisa Dazai kenang dengan tertawa. Namun, hanya pertanyaannya saja karena bagaimanapun ia mencari jawaban Chuuya yang entah terselip pada saraf otak, atau memang dilupakan keningnya ia tetap tak mengingat apa pun.

"Kurasa Chuuya menjawab, 'mana mungkin itu terjadi, idiot!' terus menjitak kepalaku." Usai membayangkannya pula Dazai berhenti berjalan. Samar-samar namun pasti, ia menangkap sosok Chuuya tengah duduk di bangku taman kota.

Omong-omong soal Chuuya tingkahnya memang aneh. Sewaktu Dazai ingin memberikan bekalnya yang tertinggal, dia ditolak habis-habisan bahkan Chuuya sempat meracaukan sesuatu–terlalu kacau sampai tidak jelas.

"Selamat sore, cewek harimau~" sapa Dazai iseng lantas duduk di sebelahnya. Chuuya tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda tertarik atau menolak seperti tadi.

"Langitnya indah~ Sayang kalau tidak dilihat." Meski basa-basi sebodoh itu memang mustahil membuat percakapan bergerak. Kira-kira harus bagaimana agar Chuuya merespons?

"Hobi menggambarmu itu benar-benar penting untukmu, ya? Kupikir kalau di luar sekolah kamu menongkrong di kafe."

"Tanganmu juga perlu istirahat. Memangnya menggambar sangat asyik? Sampai lupa waktu begitu." Semakin Dazai cerewet, kian cepat pula Chuuya menggurat pensil. Diabaikan seperti ini jelas menjengkelkan, dan tanpa sadar Dazai mengerucutkan bibir.

"Ada orang mengajakmu mengobrol diladeni, dong! Aku bukan hantu."

"Mengabaikan orang ganteng sepertiku itu buang-buang kesempatan namanya. Aku bahkan mau, kok, memberi kontakku secara cuma-cuma."

Sudahlah. Sia-sia saja. Chuuya lebih menyukai pensil dan buku sketsanya dibandingkan Dazai yang tampan–bahkan menjadi jelek gara-gara manyun pun belum juga diperhatikan. Namun, semarah apa pun Dazai mustahil baginya untuk beranjak begitu saja, kemudian meninggalkan Chuuya agar ditemani kesendirian. Mumpung mereka berdua jelas ini kesempatan baik, meski ada motif lain yang juga penting.

Garis-garis yang Chuuya ukir memiliki wajah yang kesepian, dan sangat frustrasi seolah-olah memilih menghilang. Caranya menggambarlah yang memberitahu Dazai semua itu, walau ekspresi Chuuya betul-betul datar saking terlalu terbiasa menyembunyikannya.

(Chuuya boleh membohongi semesta dengan wajahnya yang tegak bagaikan titik, karena cukup Dazai yang tahu ia memiliki beban yang ibarat koma)

"Setelah kuperhatikan rambutmu ternyata oranye kayak senja." Hanya iseng saja, kok. Lagi pua langitnya sudah sempurna untuk bernostalgia lagi.

"Kalau kamu meninggal apa Yokohama akan kehilangan senja?" Berhenti. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri Dazai melihat Chuuya menaruh pensil, meski pandangan mereka belum berjumpa.

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?"

"Iseng doang, kok~ Habisnya aku diabaikan terus." Tatapan Dazai masih lurus, sementara tangannya terulur hendak mengajak Chuuya berjabat. Namun, perempuan berambut oranye itu malah beranjak dari bangku, sekaligus membereskan peralatan menggambar.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Jabat dulu tanganku seenggaknya~ Jika sejudes itu nanti menjomblo seumur hidup, lho." Tetapi diabaikan lagi oleh Chuuya yang semakin menjauh. Agar tak kehilangan jejak, Dazai buru-buru menghampiri dan memilih mengalah.

"Tanyakan saja. Akan kujawab."

"Kau itu ... manusia, kan?"

Eh? Chuuya yang serius membuat Dazai mengerjap-ngerjap, dan saking kagetnya ia tak menjawab apa pun.

_Memang Dazai terlihat seperti orang yang habis gantung diri? _

* * *

Esok harinya di pagi yang cerah Dazai berangkat cepat. Melihat antusiasme si putra sulung Mori jadi bertanya-tanya apakah sesuatu terjadi sekolah, begitupun Elise karena sosok yang ia panggil 'Dazai-_nii_' dikenal pemalas. Roti tawar pun langsung dihantamnya tanpa mengoleskan selai, bahkan dibawa sambil digigit sementara tangannya sibuk mengikat tali sepatu.

"Ada sesuatu yang salah, Dazai-_nii_?"

"Hanya bersemangat saja, karena kakak bertemu cewek cantik misterius." Seolah-olah paham Elise mengangguk-angguk. Mori yang tidak sengaja menguping menghampiri keponakannya itu, lantas mesam-mesem bikin Elise jijik.

"Berarti Dazai-_kun_ ingin melakukan pendekatan, kah?"

"Papa jangan tersenyum seperti itu, dong. Mengerikan tahu." Terlalu lebar macam ingin memangsa Dazai yang sebenarnya, acuh tak acuh.

"Tadi kamu berkata ingin mendekati seorang cewek misterius, ya? Mau kuberi sebuah saran?"

"Saran seperti apa?" Anehnya lagi Dazai justru penasaran. Meskipun dia tidak menengok ke belakang, cara Mori menatap punggungnya terasa beda dan begitu lembut, tetapi sedikit dingin seolah-olah ingin menegaskan sesuatu.

"Misterius itu berarti menyimpan banyak hal, dan ada beberapa yang tidak boleh kau ketahui meskipun nanti kalian sangat dekat."

"Akan kuingat."

"Jika Dazai-_kun_ tidak sengaja mengetahuinya buru-burulah menjauh, atau nanti malah dia yang hancur _seperti dirimu_."

"Seperti ... diriku ...?" Walaupun samar Dazai yakin sempat mendengarnya. Namun, baik Mori maupun Elise malah berbalik menatap heran Dazai yang tak kunjung beranjak–padahal lima menit lalu, remaja SMA ini sangat bersemangat.

"Sesuatu terjadi, kah?"

"Barusan Mori-_san_ berkata, 'seperti dirimu'?"

"Salah, Dazai-_nii_. Papa tidak mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu. Katanya Dazai-_nii _harus pelan-pelan, jangan terlalu agresif. Terus minta nomor kontaknya. Ajak mengobrol tentang tugas biar semakin dekat."

"Ah iya~ Rupanya kakak salah dengar." Jelas bukan nasihat pasaran itu yang Dazai terima, melainkan Mori menyuruhnya agar tidak membongkar rahasia paling rahasia. Konyol sekali, bukan, jika perbedaannya sampai sejauh ini?

"Rileks, Dazai-_kun_. Kami mendukungmu."

Bus sekolah Elise belum datang, sehingga hari ini Dazai tidak mendapatkan lambaian riang dari bocah-bocah SD. Ia mengayuh sepeda dengan cepat, yang sayangnya tiba terlalu dini membuat kelas masih sepi. Selain Tachihara, kemarin pun Dazai berkenalan dengan Akutagawa dan Atsushi–hanya mereka bertiga yang tidak menjauhinya, walaupun Dazai sangat bersikukuh mengejar-ngejar Chuuya.

"Akhirnya Dazai-_san_ tidak terlambat," ujar Atsushi memasuki kelas diikuti Akutagawa. Senyuman lembut sang pemuda perak Dazai balas dengan kikuk, gara-gara teringat perbuatannya di masa lalu.

"Y-yo. Akutagawa-_kun_, Atsushi-_kun_."

"Menunggu Nakahara-_san _lagi?" Kali ini giliran Akutagawa buka mulut. Meski kelihatan cuek, diam-diam ia pun menaruh perhatian pada permasalahan Dazai yang sesungguhnya rumit.

"Maaf. Jika boleh tahu kenapa Dazai-_san_ sangat ingin mendekati Nakahara-_san_?"

"Karena dia sangat misterius~ Memang kalian tidak tertarik apa?" Rasanya salah. Atsushi tahu alasan Dazai jauh lebih kuat dari ini, karena jika sekadar main-main seharusnya Dazai sudah menyerah sejak Chuuya mengabaikan dia di taman kota (kemarin malam Dazai bercerita)

"Apa pun alasan Dazai-_san _aku tidak peduli. Tetapi, seperti kata Tachihara-_san_ berhati-hatilah." Bahkan Akutagawa turut memperingatinya. Kenapa mereka tidak cerita saja daripada ribet?

"Hey~ Aku sudah menanyakan ini kemarin, sampai Atsushi-_kun_ membuat grup dadakan, dan mengundang Akutagawa-_kun_. Kalian tinggal cerita padaku. Apa sulitnya?"

"Kami sudah bilang juga, Dazai-_san_. Baik aku dan Akutagawa menghormati Nakahara-_san_, sehingga tidak ingin bercerita. Kamu harus mendengarnya langsung dari Nakahara-_san_."

"Meski kemungkinannya nol persen."

"Jangan begitu, Akutagawa. Sebagai petunjuk akan kuberitahu satu hal pada Dazai-_san_, meski kurasa tidak banyak membantu."

"Selama Atsushi-_kun_ yang bilang pasti berguna, kok~ Langsung katakan saja." Merasa bersalahnya bisa belakangan. Entah dengan cara apa yang sekarang ini masih dipikirkan, Dazai pasti meminta maaf atas perbuatannya di masa lampau.

"Yang Tachihara-_san_ maksud dengan kata, 'berhati-hatilah' bukan menegaskan bahwa Nakahara-_san_ itu berbahaya, melainkan berhati-hatilah pada dirimu sendiri, Dazai-_san_. Karena kamu bisa saja melukai dia, walau kalian sekadar mengobrol."

Waktu mendadak lambat membuat Dazai dapat merasai ludahnya menuruni kerongkongan. Atsushi yang memperingatkannya dengan lembut, tetapi penuh kecemasan dan sarat kepedulian ternyata lebih mengerikan, dibandingkan amarah Kunikida yang meledak-ledak–entah memang cara Atsushi terkesan horor sampai bikin ragu, gara-gara kalimatnya ataukah gabungan semua itu, Dazai sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Nakahara-_san_ datang," bisik Akutagawa pelan kepada Dazai yang sedikit terlonjak. Teman sebangkunya itu tengah mempersiapkan peralatan menggambar seperti biasa, tanpa memedulikan sekitar.

"E-ekhem! Hari ini cuacanya bagus, tetapi dengar-dengar besok akan badai." Dazai sudah terbiasa diabaikan. Lagi pula berbasa-basi pun tidak penting, karena bukan itu yang ingin Chuuya dengar.

"Ingat soal pertanyaanmu kemarin?"

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Sembari menjawab Chuuya masih melanjutkan menggambar. Sepertinya kali ini ia membayangkan buah semacam pisang, dilihat dari sketsa yang Chuuya ciptakan.

"Tentu saja aku ini manusia~ Pertanyaanmu aneh sekali."

"Walaupun kau bilang begitu jangan harap aku percaya, Dazai Osamu." Sekarang ini mungkin ekspresinya tidak karuan, dan Dazai masa bodoh dengan wajah absurd yang ia tunjukkan. Sebagai bagian dari '_soukoku_' tentu Dazai memahami seluk-beluk Chuuya–sangat tahu manusia cebol itu keras kepala, meski yang satu ini keterlaluan dalam menguras kesabaran.

"Kenapa Chuuya enggak percaya, sih?! Memang apa yang salah dariku?!"

"Semuanya."

"Bilang saja sebenarnya Chuuya jatuh cinta padaku, makanya mengelak seperti itu."

"Jatuh cinta padamu?! Kau gila apa? Mulai sekarang berhentilah menggangguku, atau kau kuhajar dengan jurus karate!"

"Hajar saja, hajar. Aku akan berteriak sekencang mungkin yang artinya diriku memang manusia. Dasar cebol sinting~" Marah, ya, marah. Salah Chuuya karena memancingnya dengan cara yang menyebalkan, sampai mereka bertengkar seperti anak kecil.

"Bukti."

"Mau bukti kayak bagaimana, sih, Chuu? Capek aku."

"Buktikan dirimu memang manusia." _GREP! _Tanpa permisi Dazai menggenggam dan mengangkat kedua tangan Chuuya, kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya membuat kulit mereka saling bersentuhan. Napas Dazai begitu membelai hangat pipi. Pemuda jangkung itu bahkan menempelkan keningnya pada kening Chuuya yang ditutup poni.

"Napasku hangat, kan? _Kali ini aku maupun kamu selamat, Chuuya_. Aku memang masih hidup. _Tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan_."

Selamat? Tidak perlu khawatir? Sebenarnya orang ini kenapa? Walaupun pertanyaan itu lebih Chuuya tunjukkan untuk diri sendiri. Tanpa menjelaskan apa pun Chuuya mendorong Dazai menjauh. Gadis mungil itu berlari keluar kelas, dan Dazai akan menyusul jika tak telanjur melihat gambaran Chuuya–bukan pisang atau apa pun yang sesungguhnya Dazai tebak asal-asalan.

"Gambar ... ini ..."

Adalah potret seorang manusia yang wajahnya persis dengan Dazai, dan tanggal pembuatan gambar itu jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi.

_06/06/2018_

"Tetapi aku baru pindah kemarin di bulan September, tanggal dua puluh."

Di tahun dua ribu sembilan belas.

Bersambung ...

* * *

A/N: Iya maaf karena baru update. jujur sih fic ini itu udah lengkap banget di pengulangan waktu pertama mau ngapain, dua ngapain, tiga ngapain, tapi aku mendadak ga mood bikin soukoku dan ya ... kalo kalian nyimak pasti sadar kan dari waktu2 lalu aku terus bikin crack pair. harusnya fic ini udah tamat deh tapi sayangnya baru debut chapter dua. aku mau ucapin terima kasih sama kalian yang enggak nagih, hehehe. sama thx juga yang udah review (ada 2 orang). semoga enggak mengecewakan kalian ya? HUAHAHA.


End file.
